No es él, eres tú
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Katniss va a enfrentar a Madge respecto a sus razones para haber ayudado a Gale con la medicina de su madre, sin embargo jamas habría esperado cual sería su respuesta. Este pequeño proyecto participa en el Reto especial del día del Orgullo LGBT 2016 del foro El diente de león. Espero y les guste, y recuerden el amor es amor.


_Yo no soy dueña de estos personajes, solo los utilizo para para crear a esta historia (de la que si soy dueña) sin ningún fin de lucro. Este pequeño proyecto participa en el Reto especial del día del Orgullo LGBT 2016 del foro El diente de león. Espero y les guste, y recuerden el amor es amor._

 **No es él, eres tú**

—Buenos días señorita Katniss— me saluda una de las mujeres que trabajan en la casa Undersee mientras me deja pasar por la puerta de atrás, hace mucho que tengo permiso de entrar por la delantera pero soy una mujer de costumbres.

—Buenos días…

—Mati— acaba ella por mí.

—Mati— repito y le sonrió.

—La señorita está en su habitación, por si quiere subir.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Desde que regrese de los juegos he pasado mucho tiempo en esta casa. En realidad ha habido muchas veces que me he sentido más cómoda aquí que en mi propia casa, la cual a pesar de ser mucho más espaciosa que la de la veta definitivamente no es un hogar.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de la que probablemente es mi única amiga e inmediatamente puedo escuchar sus pasos corriendo sobre su alfombra hacia la puerta.

—Katniss— dice al verme, parece sorprendida—. Pasa.

Yo lo hago y atrás de mí cierra la puerta. Me quito el abrigo que he tenido que ponerme para salir de casa y Madge lo toma para dejarlo en una silla. Ella que siempre parece estar tan formal hoy usa un suéter y unas mayas térmicas, también noto su nariz roja y un puñado de pañuelos desechables sobre la colcha de su cama al lado de varias hojas de partituras. Es obvio que no esperaba visitas.

—Estaba revisando algo de una canción nueva que estoy intentando aprender— se explica mientras abre espacio en su cama—. Siéntate.

Durante unos minutos nos mantenemos en silencio, yo observándola toser y sorber la nariz. Nunca hemos sido de muchas palabras, pero nos gusta pasar tiempo juntas. Normalmente cuando vengo a su casa ella sigue con lo que hacía y yo solo la veo, de vez en cuando nos hacemos una pregunta o comentamos algo del día a día. Otras veces yo la he llevado al bosque, pero hoy hace demasiado frio para eso.

No suele ser incomodo, sin embargo hay algo distinto este día. Quizás sea la pregunta que me pica en la lengua y solo sea cuestión de soltarla para que ella me lo niegue y todo pueda volver a la normalidad, pero la verdad es que no me siento con el valor para hacerla. Así que en su prefiero preguntar lo obvio.

— ¿Estas enferma?

—Sí.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que paso la semana pasada?

—Supongo— contesta intentándole quitar importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

Ella había salido de su casa uno de los días más fríos que recordaba haber vivido con el único propósito de ir a mi casa a darnos medicinas para calmarle a Gale el dolor de los azotes que le habían dado. Es una suerte que en estos momentos no este peor.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu mejilla?— me pregunta poniendo sus pequeños y cálidos dedos sobre la cicatriz que el mismo látigo me había dejado sobre el rostro cuando me intente interponer entre este y la espalda de mi mejor amigo.

El contacto hace que me estremezca y aunque mi piel aún sigue sensible no es exactamente de dolor. Ella se apresura a apartarse.

—Mejor… Debí de venir antes a ver como estabas. Fue toda una locura lo que hiciste.

—Desde los once años tú sales a los bosques para poder mantener a tu familia. Te ofreciste voluntaria a los juegos por tu hermana y los ganaste— empieza a enumerar mirándome a los ojos—. Y por si fuera poco, ahora que tienes la vida resuelta sigues luchando. Te atravesaste entre ese látigo y Gale. Llevarles esas medicinas era lo menos que podía hacer para no sentirme inútil.

No sé qué responder al inicio. No es exactamente lo que planeaba escuchar.

—Gracias— digo finalmente, sin embargo siento la necesidad de agregar algo así que digo lo primero que se me ocurre—. Gale significa mucho para mí.

—Lo sé.

Ella suspira y yo aprieto mis puños sobre los tejanos ligeramente húmedos por la nieve. Respiro profundamente y finalmente lo suelto.

— ¿Y para ti?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— me mira extrañada.

—Gale, para ti— intento explicarme—. ¿Qué significa para ti?

Madge parpadea un par de veces antes de romper en un ataque de violenta tos. Estiro una mano hacia ella y le pregunto si está bien, ella asiente pero el ataque continúa varios segundos más. Se cubre la boca con el antebrazo y noto que está un poco más pálida que de costumbre. La enfermedad debió de pegarle más duro de lo que pensaba. Cuando se calma respira profundamente un par de veces antes de contestarme.

—Se me hace que es un chico valiente— titubea—. Es fuerte y se preocupa por la gente que quiere. Su familia… y la tuya.

— ¿Algo más?— pruebo.

Ella parece dudar. Con un dedo recorre el contorno de su labio inferior antes de mordérselo.

—Sé que es tu mejor amigo… y que hay algo más entre ustedes que no termina de consolidarse. Probablemente por tu compromiso con Peeta.

Pienso en decirle que no me ha contestado la verdadera pregunta y simplemente se ha puesto a decirme características de él que ambas conocemos. Pero decido ser más directa.

— ¿Te gusta Gale? Madge.

—Gustarme— repite mientras me mira sorprendida, yo asiento.

—Te prometo que no me enojare— me apresuro a agregar, no soy la persona más paciente del mundo (ella lo sabe) y no quiero que piense que eso afectaría de alguna manera nuestra amistad—. Como tú dijiste es mi mejor amigo y aunque podría haber sucedido algo entre nosotros en algún momento ahora estoy comprometida con Peeta— siento un vacío en mi estómago que me esfuerzo por ignorar—. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y si quisieras…

—No me gusta Gale, Katniss— me interrumpe Madge con una risa nerviosa—. En realidad ni siquiera sé si querría verlo como un amigo. Si bien creo que es muy valiente y todo lo demás también estoy segura de que me desprecia por cosas que no son mi culpa. ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien así? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Siento como una oleada de alivio me recorre de pies a cabeza mientras recuerdo la insinuación no verbal que hizo Haymitch cuando Madge había llevado las medicinas a mi casa. Y como después, cuando Gale ya había regresado con su familia, me recordó sobre mi compromiso con Peeta, el hecho de que las personas no solían ser caritativas con personas que no les importaban y que si en verdad quería a Gale debía aceptar que él fuera feliz con otra persona.

—Las medicinas— balbuceo— Si él no… ¿por qué?

Madge titubea un poco antes de poner su mano con suavidad sobre mi hombro y dedicarme una sonrisa difícil de descifrar.

—Por que a ti te importa— dice y la veo tragar, como si intentara deshacer un nudo que se ha formado en su garganta, antes de continuar—. Lo hice por ti Katniss, no por él. Tú eres la que me gusta.

-0-0-0-

Nos sentamos juntas en la pequeña colina en la que solía reunirme con Gale antes de que toda la pesadilla comenzara y empezamos a comer fresas. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde la confesión y cuando hace un cuarto de hora aparecí en la puerta de su casa y le pregunte si le gustaría ir al bosque conmigo parecía bastante sorprendida. Sin embargo acepto y caminamos en silencio hasta este sitio.

En verdad querría volver a sentirme tan cómoda como antes con ella pero no es sencillo aceptar que una le gustas a una chica… menos a tu única amiga.

En un momento dado nuestros dedos se tocan cuando las dos estiramos las manos a la bolsita donde tenemos las fresas y ella se apresura a quitar la suya musitando un "lo siento".

Quiero decirle que no hay problema pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta. Estoy a una semana de tener que regresar al Capitolio para prepararme para los juegos en los que debo morir si quiero que Peeta siga con vida. No quiero irme y dejar nuestra relación así. Después de todo es la única persona aparte de mi familia que siempre ha estado ahí conmigo, incluso antes de que conociera a Gale.

—No quiero que vayas— rompe ella el silencio entonces—. No creo poder soportar volver a vivir eso. Tus juegos, cuando los miraba en televisión el año pasado no podía evitar llorar. Y yo no lloro.

—No tengo opción— contesto mientras un nudo se forma en mi estómago, nunca me había puesto a pensar como era para ella el tener que verme en ese lugar.

—Lo sé— suspira—. Pero soñar nunca ha matado a nadie.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. Tengo unas ganas inauditas de abrazarla pero no estoy segura de sí sería lo correcto. Tenemos tan poco tiempo…

— ¿Desde cuándo?— pregunto y sé que ella entiende a lo que me refiero.

—En realidad no estoy segura— responde—. Me di cuenta en el momento en el que Effie te pregunto tú nombre frente a todo el distrito, pero algo me dice que fue antes.

Asiento y pienso en el beso que me dio cuando fue a despedirse de mí ese día. Repentinamente esa mejilla me empieza a quemar.

Después todos los recuerdos que tengo de ella se deslizan por mi mente. La primera vez que se sentó a mi lado a almorzar, cuando llore en silencio por la muerte de mi padre y ella me abrazo, cuando me pasaba comida a escondidas para Prim, cuando me dio un ataque de pánico el día que íbamos a ir a la mina y ella le dijo a la maestra que me dolía el estómago y si entraba a un lugar así de seguro iba a vomitar, Madge pasándome un poco más de lo acordado cuando le compraba fresas, dejándome entrar a su casa para hacer juntas la tarea, deseándome suerte en los juegos, dándome el pin de sinsajo… Y este último año, sus manos sobre las mías cuando tocábamos el piano, las mías sobre las suyas cuando le empezó a enseñar usar el arco. Todos los días que pasamos juntas sentadas en su cama sin saber muy bien que hacer pero cómodas la una con la otra, seguras de tener con quien estar.

La volteo a mirar y sus ojos azules brillan con el sol que le da de perfil.

—Madge— digo estirando mi mano hasta la suya y dándole un apretón que ella me regresa.

-0-0-0-

Abro los ojos por primera vez desde que Gale me dio la horrible noticia de lo que había pasado con el distrito doce y esta vez me encuentro con un perfil femenino a contra luz frente a mí. Instintivamente mi alejo de la figura mientras siento como mi corazón se acelera dentro de mi pecho.

—Tranquila— dice la silueta estirando una mano hacia mí.

Sus dedos son pequeños y cálidos, curiosamente familiares. Volteo a verlos y me encuentro con una mano deformada por lo que parecen cicatrices de quemaduras. Ella rápidamente la aparta.

Subo la mirada e intento identificar sus rasgos en medio de la oscuridad pero no puedo ver más que el brillo de sus ojos. Con la mano herida se encarga de apartar un mechón de su cabello, corto como el de un chico, de su cara, y suspirar.

—Madge— el nombre sale involuntariamente de mis labios y por la forma en la que se queda petrificada sé que he acertado—. Madge.

Me siento y ella se aleja un poco de tal manera que la luz me deja verla, aunque sigue sentada en mi cama, frente a mí. De su barbilla para abajo tiene la piel arrugada y roja, quemaduras como las de su mano, está más delgada y puedo ver oscuras lunas bajo sus ojos.

—Katniss— dice ella en un suspiro, apenas perceptible.

No lo puedo soportar y me abalanzó sobre ella, mis brazos rodeándola. Se siente tan frágil, pero supongo que yo estoy igual. Y entonces, la beso.


End file.
